2013 Indianapolis Republicans Season
The 2013 Indianapolis Republicans season marks the 12th season for the franchise. The Republicans hope to improve on their 46-34 record from 2012 and defend their AL Central title. 2013 will mark the third season under the leadership of manager Jhonny Kasich. The Republicans will play all of their home games at Trump Stadium in Indianapolis, Indiana. The Republicans open the season on May 27 against the defending World Champion California Melons. 2012-2013 Offseason Moves * 10/01/12 '''Declined options on P '''Roberto Hisnandez, 3B Hanahan Hug, and P Mitt Money Bags. Picked up option on C Matt Manure. P Mitt Gindrich retired from Water Baseball. Former Republican Chill.I.Am '''quickly signed with the San Diego Shark Weeks. * '''10/15/12 Signed former Cleveland Generals OF Greg Small to a 2-year deal * 10/19/12 Traded disgraced P Nick Haagen Dazs to the St. Louis El Presidentes for a PTBNL * 12/06/12 Took part in a four-team trade with the Hawaii Pineapples, New Jersey Kabutos, and Tijuana Border Crossers. Indianapolis received 2B Jimenez Cabrera from New Jersey, sent OF Hey Other Hugs Hug to Tijuana, and sent AAA P Andy Dal-2000 lbs to Hawaii * 12/10/12 '''Traded SP '''Chris Christie, RP Steven Everything, and AAA 1B/3B Chilly Wonka to the St. Louis El Presidentes for SP Chillard Filmore. * 12/14/12 Signed OF Aaron Cunningroastbeef to a minor league deal * 12/19/12 Designated 1B/OF Russ Canzlertwo for assignment * 12/20/12 PTBNL from the 10/19/12 trade with St. Louis was officially announced as AA 2B Sam Bradley. * 12/26/12 Signed former Barrie Brios utility player Jeremy Dingoff to a 4-year deal * 12/28/12 Signed former California Melons starting pitcher''' Andrew Blessing''' to a 4-year deal with a vesting option for a fifth year * 12/28/12 '''Former Republicans 3B '''Hanahan Hug signs with the Youngstown Yizzous. Former Republicans SP Roberto Hisnandez signs with the Miami Druggies. * 2/04/13 Took part in a four-team trade with the Boston Red Solo Cups, Mississippi River Rats, and Youngstown Yizzous. Indianapolis received SS Lee Doffbatter and RP Alfredo Sauce '''from Boston and 1B/OF '''Chris McSmithwicks from Youngstown. Indianapolis sent SS Xavier GoodStuffForTheTopOfTheOrder and AAA SP Jynx Jones to Boston, and IF/OF Jeremy Dingoff to Youngstown. * 2/04/13 '''Optioned RP '''Jhonny Appleseed to AAA Cincinnati Literally Spring Training As is tradition, Literally Spring Training (LST) begins on April 11 (the Chilleventh) when pitchers, catchers, and first basemen report. All other players report on April 12. The first LST games are always on the Monday four weeks prior to the opening of the regular season. This year said Monday is April 29. The Republicans are members of the Lack-of-Rain League (LORL). They have a training facility in Michelin, AZ. The LORL consists of the following fourteen teams: Albuquerque, California, Cleveland, Hawaii, Indianapolis, Las Vegas, Los Angeles, New Jersey, San Antonio, San Diego, Tijuana, Totemsburgh, Wyoming, and Youngstown. The other 16 teams participate in the Orange Juice League (OJL). Battles * coming soon Schedule Statistics Battin' Pitching Regular Season Schedule May/June July August/September